whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Miyazaki
Character Summary Rei is a teenage girl who mainly makes appearances in Umineko no Naku Koro Ni and Crossover no Naku Koro Ni roleplays. She is about the same age as most of the characters in the roleplays. However, she is petite and thus easily mistaken for a student grades lower. She has no particular quirks but is normally remembered as her role of 'Watson' to her best friend, Toshiaki. Kirei Ryuusei is her primary roleplayer. Past Prior to Birth Both of Rei's parents were heirs to great fortunes. However, her parents' families lost that fortune with the bombings in World War II. Her maternal grandmother died while her grandfather was left crippled in Hiroshima while her mother, Junko, was studying within Tokyo. Her paternal grandparents died as a her rising tychoon of a father, Ryota, lost his entire company in the same bombing. Both Junko and Ryota were going to the decimated Hiroshima to find the fates of their families when they met on the train. They ended up seeing each other as they leaned on each other for emotional support during their hardships. Eventually, Ryota wanted to marry Junko however her father refused--afraid of losing yet another of his loved ones--and forced Junko to move with him to Shinpioka. Rei's grandfather tells him that he might give his daughter to him--on the condition that he both becomes able to provide for her and that Ryota is able to find them. Ryota, aiming to prove himself, became a rags to riches story in the energy business. Utilizing his money and influence, he locates his beloved in Shinpioka, where he marries Junko and Rei's grandfather remarries. Birth and Childhood Junko and Ryota originally were in Tokyo and planned to have their child study so that the child could keep up when Ryota traveled about the country. However, with his prominence, Ryota was targeted by his competitors. These at first were simply threats but slowly escalated. The breaking point was when someone broke into their living space and threatened to shoot their unborn baby. Ryota managed to fend off the attacker, at the cost of the sight in one eye. This makes both of Rei's parents concerned with safety so they returned to Shinpioka. When Rei was born, she was closely watched all the time by her parents. It was somewhat unhealthy to them until her grandfather, Daisuke, told them he would teach Rei how to fight. Relieved by her 'guardian', Ryota and Junko returned to work. Rei often was clingy to her parents, often trying to keep them from leaving the house. Once she even tried to move what furniture she could in front of the door. Peers disliked her because of her family's higher standing. This only furthered when people that tried to kidnap her snuck in--only to be killed and 'disposed of' in secret. Kids were afraid of the shadow looming around her so Rei often spent her days alone. At least until she met a woman who seemed to be phantom that did not live in the town and could only be found in the hills. Rei knew the lady as Kiseki and often learned about the natural settings about her as well as history of Shinpioka. The New Resident Rei voiced to Kiseki that she was lonely and saddened by her inability to keep friends nor her family close. Kiseki commented how it is because her universe lacks a person to share it with. Confused by the statement, the youth wondered what she meant. Rather than answering, the woman asks Rei what she is looking for in a companion. Rei goes on to imagine a friend that would come to her aid. One that could share interests with her and yet retain many differences from her. Finally, she wished that her person has traveled around and seen a world outside of Shinpioka. The day after the conversation, Kiseki does not show up at their usual place. It saddened Rei as she continued to face harrassment. Things only get worse as kids decide to put glue on her chair and gum in her hair. She runs from school and hides at her little hill where she cries. This is when a boy approaches her and performs magic tricks in order to cheer her up. Rei is surprised by his kindness and how he thinks she was meant to smile. The boy leaves before Rei can ask his name. Returning home, Rei finds out that her grandparents were receiving neighbors--a young couple and their son--the boy she met--Toshiaki. It does not take long for Rei to take a liking to her new neighbor. He was over often since his parents worked away from home. Toshiaki took fighting lessons alongside Rei and found himself protecting her from bullies. She always asked him to talk about his travels around Japan and found herself interested by his 'strange' accent. With his help, Rei became more outgoing and bubbly. Both made a promise to one day leave Shinpioka to see more of the world--not just Japan. Proposal When she was 15, Rei spent her time consoling Toshiaki when he loses his parents. Initially, he cried often and got sick. However, after the funeral Toshiaki displayed more aggressive and vulgar behavior. This caused their peers to dislike him further and become more accepting towards her. Rei gained more friends that--once they became familiar with her--regretted their harsh treatment to her. Despite her gains in Shinpioka, Rei maintained a strong friendship, even though he attempted to sever it several times. Around this time, her father begins moving to more international destinations. The Miyazakis decide to start going abroad for studying and so that their daughter was closer to them. Ryota and Junko have gotten over their paranoia, believing Rei has learned enough to defend herself. They also voice that is was better that she get away from the bad influences of the town. While it was her dreams of both being with her parents and leaving Shinpioka, Rei didn't want to go without Toshiaki. Her father, reluctant to do so, agrees to let her stay, but only until she graduated high school and that she takes extra lessons. Appearance When Rei attends school she normally wears a knee-length pleated white skirt, a short-sleeved orange button up shirt, long socks, and dress shoes. On her off days, she decides to wear a navy blue jumper with a light blue shirt underneath it along with dress shoes. Personality Rei does not have much of a hidden self as she tends to wear her mind on her sleeve. She is a girl that is well-liked for her kind personality. Treating all people fair, regardless of her prior history with them, it's difficult to get her to dislike anyone. She's shown to be a 'sweet girl in with the wrong crowd' as she gets in trouble for being friends with Toshiaki. Intelligence wise, Rei is above average academically yet has proven to be fairly naive towards cultural or common sense matters. Her naivety gives her a child's innocent view of the world, and thus why she sways towards the realms of magic. Although, Rei has shown to have gained considerable experience about mystery standpoints to be able to defend it for her friend's sake. She acknowledges that she hs a crush on her best friend Toshiaki. However she is frustrated both by his denial and her inability to confess her feelings. Her crush also comes with a extreme sense of jealousy. She does not become overprotective or antsy but can 'detect' when a person can have potential to be something more. Rei has shown to have little tolerance towards people that try to harm the people that she loves. Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Athleticism: '''Rei is described as being as klutz however she also has shown moderate grace by being able to fight in a jumper and skirt. *'Flexibility:' She possesses the flexibility of a gymnast. *'Witch of Genesis:' Since she is a firm believer of magic, Rei has been selected as an disciple to the Witch of Destiny, Moirae, however she learns from the Sorcerer of Despair, Iblis, and Ushiromiya Ange. She is called the 'Witch of Genesis', who can do some of the magic of other witches. However, her ability that gives her her title is 'creating an end in order to birth a new beginning'. It is similiar to Maria's but Rei required to 'end' something in order to make it. *'Blue Truth:' Like an other human, Rei can utilize blue truth *'Jujutsu:' Rei has considerable skill in this 'go with the flow' kind of fighting style that utilizes a person's forace against them. Weapons * '''Bow and Arrow:' Any type would do for Rei, including crossbows. But if she had her pick, she would use a composite bow--much to her grandfather's chagrin--but often uses a longbox to honor her heritage. It is shown she can channel blue truth into her arrows. *'''Katana: '''The sword most common with her is a katana with a metallic guard and a ribbon of white that hangs from it. It is the only weapon that both she and Toshiaki have the same skill in. Relationships Miyazaki Ryota Ryota is Rei's father. He is described by her as strict and demanding when he's 'on the job' however she is aware it is only for her welfare. She's shown to be a daddy's girl as she always wanted to go into his profession when she was older. They sometimes are like best friends as they laugh and joke around when he's not caught up by work. He plays the typical 'overprotective dad' that doesn't want Rei to grow up. However, she has proven that she is strong-willed in her own right and has always respected his daughter's decisions. Kazuhiko Toshiaki Rei and Toshiaki have been friends since he moved to Shinpioka. They have stuck together as they were both outcasts to the town's children. Both loved mysteries and fantasies until Toshiaki's sudden disdain for magic. Their relationship appears to be like that of a brother and sister in Toshiaki's eyes. However, Rei realized for a few years that she was in love with her best friend. She is like the 'patient childhood friend' that awaits for Toshiaki either to outgrow his dimwittedness or mustering up the courage to profess her affections. Furudo Erika In blunt terms, Rei absolutely hates Erika. She is the first person Rei has ever hated though it's not exactly explained why. It is believed that it is because Erika was Toshiaki's opponent in the events of Zugzwang and his tormenter in Latvian Gambit. However, in reality, Rei feels threatened by Erika, not by her attitude but her ability. Erika's strict logic stance as well as her position as her friend's rival, has (more or less) gained Toshiaki's respect--something that Rei seems to be jealous about. Moirae Rei is commonly proclaimed as a piece that belongs to the witch known as Moirae. Yet, it appears that Rei is merely a piece that Moirae takes a liking to. She only knows of Moirae in her guise as 'Kiseki', her first companion. Moirae treats Rei as disciple as she often makes appearances to her and gives advice more freely than the witch would to any other. Roleplay Differentiations Zugzwang All of Rei's traits, history, and appearance remains the same as this is the roleplay she debuted in. Nights Under the Black Velvet Sky In this Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni roleplay, Rei is a lesser yokai that is simply called the Zashiki-warashi, despite the name being a class of spirits. She displays no interest in moving up to the Seven Mysteries as they seem too stiff for her liking. Instead of white hair, Rei has black hair that falls only halfway down her back and wears kimonos. Her legend is that she was originally a child that was abandoned by her parents while she went to school. They says she wept herself to death front of the school, holding a gift they had given her. She states that the legend is not true as she was a yokai from the start. Latvian Gambit (Hoki Pisu no Senso-hen) Takes place two years after the course of Zugzwang. Rei was cast into the sea of kakera by Toshiaki so she could avoid the game's suspension like he did. She ended up in Ashihara no Nakatsukuni where she tried to move past her past for her friend's sake. When Bernkastel declares war against the kakera, Rei joins the pieces as she cannot forgive the Witch of Miracles for her part in Zugzwang. She becomes more aggressive and frustrated when she finds Toshiaki's allegience to the witches. Deadman Walking Deadman Walking is a crossover plot that Rei was placed in. In this story, Rei is apart of Eiserne Jungfrau, an all female gang of advanced 'furniture'. In this plot Rei takes on a personality similiar to Minatsuki Takami in Deadman Wonderland however she's considerably less insane. This is the first plot she and Toshiaki do not have a prior relationship to the story. However, they are shown to know each other and recognize the other as their opponent. They were rivals since Will and Dlanor, their mentors, have a friendly but rival-like nature. A Step from Heaven According to both Kesil and Ishiguro, Rei was present before all the current souls of Afterlife High. She started Arcadia as she didn't believe in 'rebelling' against God. Instead she opted to helping all souls move on. Although it is shown that Rei has left life without much tragedy, she was brought to Afterlife because of the sadness in her heart. It was because of her sorrow that Rei is unable to move on. This changes when Toshiaki arrives at Afterlife as apart of SSS. She's reluctant to move against him and ultimately allows him to reveal her identity to both Arcadia and SSS. It is also revealed that Rei never moved on because she longed to confess to her friend. When she graduates from Afterlife she is reincarnated into a woman named Miyako and for some reason remembers the events in Afterlife. Serenades from a Trash Heap In this Umineko roleplay, Rei is a Busou Tantei (Butei) that recently graduated from the Academy. She is partnered with Mikoto Ikari, an infamous Butei. She came from a middle class family but lost her family and friend to criminals. The police could do nothing for her which prompts her to become a Butei so that no other person can be put in her situation. Hokago Kaki-Furai Time Rei is a normal high schooler in this Crossover plot. She attends Sakuragaoka Girls High School and is tricked by Toshiaki to join the school's light music club. Rei is the band's lyricist and bassist. Trivia *Rei's other nicknames come from different spellings of her name, which means 'spirit'. *It is revealed by Rei's creator that Rei was insistent having at least one weapon that both she and Toshiaki had the same proficiency in. *Her last name was taken from the last name of the animator for 'Spirited Away', Hayao Miyazaki. *Her birthday, April 1st, is a shout out to one of her creator, Kirei Ryusei's, favorite manga-ka as well as the same as her great grandmother. Category:OC Character Category:Umineko Category:Crossover Category:Other Anime